One Day
by StupidMajor
Summary: Rose gets comfort from Jack, but will she get it from the Doctor. hint of 9Rose


There was an uneasy silence in the TARDIS, Jack and the Doctor only spoke on things to do with fixing the TARDIS. Rose sat quiet and she had gone pale and her mascara had run on her cheeks. The Doctor disappeared for a few minutes whilst Jack kept working, he kept watching Rose out of the corner of his eye. Finally when he saw her wipe her eyes with her sleeve for the fifth or sixth time he went over.

"Hey come one."

His arm went round her shoulders and her head fell onto his shoulder.

"That's not how I wanted to leave things." Rose sniffed. "It had to be ended, it wasn't fair on him, but it never ended at least not in the way I wanted it to. God I just ran, I didn't think, what if something had happened to him?"

"Well it didn't, so we just count ourselves lucky. It can't be changed Rose and I know that doesn't make you feel any better but, it's done now." Jack said softly.

"All I could think about was getting back here."

"Did you really love him?"

"I don't think so; he was so nice, nicer than anyone I'd been with before. I liked him a lot but I didn't love him. That's not the problem, I've hurt him and I can't undo it." Rose sniffed again. "I just had to get back here, that was the only thought in my mind, I was worried… about you two."

"Hey we are big boys we can take care of ourselves." Jack said with a grin.

"I know… but if anything happened to the Doctor… and you, what would I do then?"

Jack felt the 'and you' part had been tagged on; he knew he and Rose were friends and they both cared about each other. But he also knew Rose had run back for the Doctor, was he the only one who knew they loved one another?

"Well the way it stands is Mickey is gone, we're all here. That's how it is Rose and as hard as it is you'll have to accept that."

"I know." She wiped her eyes with her sleeve one last time and then laughed nervously. "I look awful don't I?"

"Like a panda."

She laughed.

"Well you asked!" Jack replied.

Rose opened her arms wide and invited Jack for a hug, he embraced her and held her tight.

"I might be new here, but I don't like to see you upset." He said.  
The Doctor reappeared and looked at them both.

"Is there something I'm missing? Or interrupting?" He asked.

"No." Jack replied.

"You alright?" The Doctor questioned Rose.

"I've been better." Rose murmured.

"Hell I must be losing it, once upon a time a hug from Captain Jack could comfort anyone." Jack complained.

"Jack. Could you give us a minute?" The Doctor asked.

"Sure. I'll head to the back and patch up some of those wires; they got fried when the rift opened."

Jack scooted off and left Rose sat with her hands on her lap looking at the floor. The Doctor came over and leaned on the wall by the chair, Rose didn't look up so he knelt down near her.

"Things didn't go well with Mickey then?"

"He got a few things off his chest; I think he'd been waiting to say them along time. I just… wish I could have said some stuff back. But I just ran back here." Rose explained. There was silence for a few seconds, it was awkward, but the Doctor had to speak or else he'd burst.

"She didn't hurt you did she, when she grabbed hold of you, do you have any marks?"

Rose tilted her head back and took off her scarf and the Doctor saw hand marks around her neck.

"It's a bit sore, but it'll go away." Rose put her head forward again uncomfortably and still looked at the floor.

"You don't want to talk, I can see that." The Doctor said.

"I do, I just don't know what to say." Rose said as she touched his arm.

"We make a good team us three; I don't think I could have done all that without Jack." The Doctor admitted.

"So for once my choice wasn't a bad one?"

"Not long term, he's no worse than you." The Doctor grinned and this achieved a small smile out of Rose.

The Doctor put his arms out and was about to envelope Rose in them but she got there first, almost throwing herself into his embrace. His hands stroked her back and she squeezed him tightly, tears trickling down her cheeks. The Doctor heard her sniff and so he tried to make a joke.

"Don't be getting mascara on this jacket."

"I won't." This wasn't said jovially it was whispered but she grasped him tighter.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" Rose asked pulling back slightly so his hands still rested on her shoulders.

"I can do many things, but I can't make all this go away." He said seriously.

"It's not your problem Doctor, its mine. I ran away from it and it grew bigger and today I had to face it. That's all. Mickey will be alright, he's better off without me." Rose said honestly.

"I wouldn't be. If you'd have gone back I don't know what I'd have done. Actually I probably would have murdered Jack… joke."

"Doctor." Rose said seriously leaning onto his chest but he pushed her back so their eyes were fixed.

"Rose… I mean it. I had no intention of letting the Slitheen go… not until she had you, then I was willing to turn over the teleport…"

"Doctor?" Rose said puzzled.

"Rose… I… you make me willing to do anything in order to save you… to make you happy. That whole thing with your dad… I didn't want to use the car unless necessary…"

"Doctor… don't!" Rose said shaking her head.

"Sorry. I know I said I would never bring all that up. But Rose… how many times have I nearly lost you…"

He saw her expression turn grave and she started to cry, he couldn't tell her… not how loving her made him act differently, with her he wasn't as cold a calculator when it came to situations. With the Dalek he had gone straight in with a gun, but who stood in the way? Rose. He hadn't killed it because of Rose. The words cluttered in his throat and they were a suffocating lump, but he swallowed hard and said finally.

"You came back, you left Mickey and you ran back. It's made you feel bad, but it has meant a lot to me."

He took hold of her hand and intertwined his fingers in hers and then looked into her eyes again.

"I've got that knowledge Rose… and…" He didn't finish, he just kissed the top of her head and said. "Go on, you should get some sleep."

His hand dropped to his side as she got up, she never said a word but walked past him. For her it was too painful to talk about now, yet for him it was too painful not to talk about it. But as with everything, he put her first, he always put her first. He stared at the ground for minutes and when Jack sauntered back into the control room he rose like a robot and went back to repair some damaged wires. No words past the Doctors lips, instead they raced through his mind. One day he would have to say something.


End file.
